riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lowrider
Lowrider is a four piece stoner rock/sludge band from Karlstad, Sweden formed in 1997. They produced one album, a split EP and a split single in their original run between 1997 and 2003. The band returned for special reunion shows at DesertFest London and DesertFest Berlin in 2013, and are currently in the process of making a second album. History Lowrider were formed in 1997 in Karlstad, Sweden by Ola Hellquist (lead guitar and vocals), Niclas Stålfors (guitar), Andreas Eriksson (drums) andPeder Bergstrand (bass and vocals).Lowrider Facebook Info, first accessed 18th July 2015 Their sound upon formation was a mix between classic stoner rock and elements of sludge. The band's first release came in their début year, when they released a split 7" single with fellow Swedish stoner rock band Sparzanza.The Obelisk Buried Treasure: Lowrider & Sparzanza Split 7" Misprint, first accessed 18th July 2015 The split featured one Lowrider song, 'Lameneshma', as well as the Sparzanza song 'Burnin' Boots'. Due to a printing error, 500 copies of the split were labelled on the wrong side. Of these 500 misprints, most were disposed of, though 50 copies were released with a note explaining the misprint and an alternative sleeve.Conversation with Peder Bergstrand (confirmed by User:Gedmundo) On April 27th 1999, Lowrider released a split EP with Nebula via MeteorCity.Allmusic Nebula / Lowrider split, first accessed 18th July 2015 The split double EP featured eight songs, (four Nebula songs on the A side and four Lowrider songs on the B side). The first song from Lowrider's side of the split was 'Lameneshma' which had featured on their previous split. In 2000 Lowrider toured through Europe, playing 14 shows in 8 different countries with Co-Headliner Dozer. On September 19th of the same year, they released their first studio album, Ode to Io via MeteorCity.Allmusic Ode to Io, first accessed 18th July 2015 The album is seen as one of the great seminal records of the stoner rock sceneThe Obelisk Friday Full-Length: Lowrider - Ode to Io, first accessed 18th July 2015; though Kerrang!, not a magazine well versed in stoner rock lore, did give Lowrider the 'Most Convincing Kyuss Clone' award as a result of the album. It was originally reported that the band would be recording a second studio album, but in 2003, Lowrider disbanded, at the time seemingly permanently. Peder Bergstrand would go on to join the band I Are Droid.I Are Droid Facebook info, first accessed 18th July 2015 10 years after they disbanded, Lowrider were announced to play special one-off reunion shows at DesertFest London and DesertFest Berlin in April 2013.The Obelisk Lowrider Added to London DesertFest 2013, first accessed 18th July 2015DesertFest Berlin 2013, first accessed 18th July 2015 The reunion was initially orchestrated by Reece Tee, one of the main organisers of Desertfest London.The Heavy Chronicles Behind the scenes of DESERTFEST LONDON with Reece Tee, promoter of the festival, first accessed 18th July 2015 When the band were announced for the Berlin show, Bergstrand stated that the shows were one-offs, with no plan to permanently reunite: Lowrider would go on to play sporadic dates, including Stoned from the Underground in 2013StonerRock.eu Stoned from the Underground 2013 guide, first accessed 18th July 2015, a London show with Dozer and SteakThe Obelisk Lowrider and Dozer to Play London in February with Steak Supporting, first accessed 18th July 2015 and Hellfest 2014.Lowrider Facebook YES! HELLFEST 2014, HERE WE COME!, first accessed 18th July 2015 On 21st January 2015, it was confirmed via the band's facebook account that they were working on a new album. The album is, as of yet, unfinished and there is no tentative release date. Lineup *'Ola Hellquist' lead guitar, vocals *'Niclas Stålfors' guitar *'Andreas Eriksson' drums *'Peder Bergstrand' bass, vocals Discography Studio Albums *Ode to Io (2000) Splits *Sparzanza / Lowrider (1997) with Sparzanza *Nebula / Lowrider (1999) with Nebula Compilation/Soundtrack Appearances *'Saguaro' appeared on Molten Universe Vol. 1 (1999)Discogs Molten Universt Vol. 1, first accessed 18th July 2015 *'David William Hughes' appeared on the soundtrack for I Am Vengeance (2001)Discogs I Am Vengeance, first accessed 18th July 2015 *'Freelance Fiend' (originally performed by Leaf Hound) appeared on Sucking the 70s (2002)Discogs Sucking the 70s, first accessed 18th July 2015 External Links *Facebook References Category:Band Category:Sweden Category:Karlstad Category:Lowrider